Rose of Love
by Dark-risa2010
Summary: my first fanfic Risa Harada is a 16 year old and the prettiest girl in school, Dark is the new kid in school who has a secret he's a phantom thief and the hottest guy you would ever meet. Can he fall for her? Risa x Dark
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel (yes I hope I did but sadly I don't sighs) but if I did I would have Risa x Dark all the time lol._**

**Risa Harada is a 16 year old and the prettiest girl in school, Dark is a phantom thief (or at least thinks he is) and the hottest guy you would ever meet. Can he fall for her? Is she to girly?..or will she change? (Risa x Dark) oh ya since this is my fanfic it's different from the anime/manga ok hope u like it ****

* * *

Risa was at home looking at the stars as she always did thinking she wanted to be loved or maybe she didn't maybe she just wanted to have happiness in her life. She just wants to have a guy, that special guy she wanted to tell her he loves her, but she can't find him. Even though Daisuke is a nice guy she doesn't love him...she can't even if she want to...she just can't Riku loves him and she doesn't want to interfere with their love.**

**Risa went to her bed and laid down thinking tomorrow will be a better day, a better day to find that special guy. She fell a sleep.**

**Then Riku came in and looked at her sister thinking that she must be exhausted after today, she walked towards the balcony and shut the doors and went to her room, then to her bed and went to bed. **

**

* * *

During the night (at like 5:00am but still dark time almost day time) Risa has a nightmare****

* * *

While Risa was sleeping she was talking in her sleep, mumbling things you couldn't even understand. She wakes up screaming!**

**Riku came in and said " ARE YOU OK?!" **

**Risa slowly calms down and breathes normal again and stares at her sister and says "ya I'm ok just a little nightmare hahaha" she smiles. **

**Riku looks at her concern and then turns towards her room. She looks at Risa face to make sure she was ok and when she see her eyes they tell something that she didn't want to tell, so she left to just leave her sister, so she would have her alone time.**

**Risa looks around her room and then remembers why she screamed Risa was running away to hind from what was chasing her, running till she could no longer run and then she trips, making her fall forward with all her body weight. A guy with a figure full of black comes out of the dark then the mysterious guy came from behind her and grabs her hair. Risa screams while the mysterious guy pulls her into the darkness with him, grabbing her clothes, trying to tear them apart she shakes her head to rid her of the memory.**

'**I haven't had that dream in a long time so why now?' she looks out her window staring at the stars once again but the stars were fading away from her now, the stars that only knew she secrets. Risa is remembering the first time she had that dream it was when she was 12 years old 4 years ago. She was walking home with her sister Riku, suddenly Riku turn a different direction saying she was going to her friend house to study for a test. Riku tell Risa she could go home alone. Risa of course says ok to her sister since Riku is older. **

**While Rise walks home she feels awkward and walks faster trying to get away from what was following her, as she was suspects, and then a hand grabbed her into a dark alley. Risa screams and takes off running towards home as fast as she can, finally she gets home seeing that Riku was home already. Riku looks behind her from behind the couch and says that her friend wasn't there so she came home, Risa just looks at her sister and starts crying saying that a guy tried taking her away, Riku tries to calm her down and saying it's ok.**

**That night Risa has the dream, she tosses and turns, tears coming down her face, whimpering saying "no not me... Why me?" Then comes the scream. Riku comes in and hugs her younger sister saying "it's ok" knowing why she was crying from that guy in the alley from the story Risa has told her since that day Riku always walked her home from school.**

**Risa signed and looked at a picture that was on her desk beside her bed. The picture was of her parents, Riku and her, all of them looking happy, Risa was 6 years old in that picture, everything has changed since then (except for Riku and I).**

"**Why is growing up so fast?, why is that dreaming coming back?" Says Risa, Riku comes in and looks at Risa holding the picture of their family when they went on vacation.**

**Riku suddenly starts talking "Risa since we both are awake... um do you want to get ready to go to school and maybe finish our homework before school starts too... cause I know you haven't started on that math homework hahaha"**

**Risa just shakes her head and Riku leaves to let her sister change but comes in again. "Hurry up so we can start math we have a lot of it considering you, you haven't even got started. Well we have a lot to do and we only have looks at the clock on the wall we have 3 hours because you take 1 hour and a half just to take a shower and find clothes. (Yet again since this is my fanfic it's different from the anime/manga)" Riku commands. **

"**Ya I'll try to hurry" Risa said in a sarcastic voice.**

**Risa went to her closet to find her clothes she was going to wear today, since there was no more uniforms at there school because the school teachers said they trust the students to wear appropriate clothes, since the students were arguing about the dress code so they let them.**

**Risa found the perfect outfit for today. It was a regular white shirt, a black sweater that was a little bit big for her but she didn't care for today was going to be bad day since she had that horrible nightmare, then she found a dark blue skirt that was knee length.**

**Risa headed for her bathroom (an hour and a half past). She comes out with a towel around her body since she already put on lotion she didn't have to run back to the bathroom to get it like she always did. She dropped the towel on the floor and noticed how many curse she had gotten, and bigger breast she touches them to feel how big they are. They're soft she thinks (her breast are like a C cup). She put on her clothes and walked out her room with her book bag in one hand and a brush in the other.**

**Riku was already in the living room waiting for Risa to enter. Risa came in with her book bag dragging on the floor with Risa's leg inside the loop of the book bag, while Risa was trying to brush her hair.**

"**Couldn't you have brushed your hair before you came here? your making the floor wet with your wet hair and look what time it is...looks at the father clock it's 6:30" Riku asked.**

"**No I can't I wanted to get my math done before that stupid teacher yells at me for not getting it done O K. Anyways I blow dried my hair so ya and it's not that late we have 2 hours and a half I think umm well I don't know I'm not good at math." Risa says in a kind of calm voice.**

**Riku helped Risa with her math while Risa brushed her hair so it can be the same as everyday; Her hair down but it looked like silk soft hair!. Everyone wanted her hair but Riku she didn't; she liked her hair the way it is shoulder length hair that was soft not silk soft she didn't like long hair that nearly touched your butt.**

**The clock hit 8:00 am it was time to go to school**

**Risa looked out the window one more time from ways of it, it looks like it was going to be a perfect day but she knew it wasn't even if the sun had warmth today it was going to be a bad one...Or is it?**

**

* * *

Do you like it so far? I know I'm a bad writer but I tried! At least that's good hahaha ya I suck at stories don't have to tell me twice. Hope you review! OH ya thanks to Race Star!!! for some good advice!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a year i had to get my internet disconnected and then we finally got a new computer and internet YAY! so where was I oh ya i hope u like this story so far!!! and thanks to ****cryptidwonka and Anonymous Reviewer for your reviews

* * *

**

**Dark Mousy??New student**

**Bell rings**

**'students talking very loudly'**

**Teacher speaks "Ok class settle down we have a lot to do today so first get out your math homework and hand it to the front of the classroom."**

**As I was about to get up Riku took my homework for me "thanks sis" she says "your welcome this time." I just stare as people pas me and all of a sudden the principle comes in "Mr. Huson sorry I'm late but I kind of got lost ( who won't the schools like a castle duh) but here he is the new student!" " His name is Dark Mousy" Mr. Huson " Please come in young man we're just about to begin class"**

**I look up to see this new student as everyone else did and man was he a looker I've heard he was Diasuke's cousin or something to him but he so hot with his tall stature, his body that looks as if it should be on a god, his hair looked as soft and smooth as a superstars, his face looked as if the gods molded it so he could have the most mysterious eyes so dark and purple to keep you guessing, those lips so right for him not to full and not to less just perfect, his nose without doubt had to be perfect to not long like some guys, just perfect in the middle and he was looking stare at me.**

**I felt so embarrassed I should have put something more happier today what was I thinking black sweater and a dark blue skirt grrrr... I'm so stupid even if i had a terrible dream that doesn't mean I have to feel down now I wish I was invisible.**

**then I just noticed there was an empty seat next to me OOOH MAN THE HOTNESS IS GOING TO SIT NEXT TO ME ISN'T IT JUST MY DAY!!! as he began to introduce himself Diasuke came in as late as usually." I'm sorry I'm l was helping my mother with something heres my tardy slip" "just go sit down Mr. Niwa" "yes sir."**

**I haven't noticed but the teacher speaks in a monotone voice. As Niwa pass me (he sits behind me) he hands me a note. I read ' Risa Harada now that we are 16 I was wondering if you would like to...' I stop reading when the teacher says " Now Mr. Mousy is it introduce yourself" " my name is Dark Mousy I'm 17 years old and I'm Diasuke's cousin I just moved here 10 days ago."**

**"Nice to hear that now go sit down next to Risa Harada and if you don't know who that is, it's the girl in the black sweater..." "thanks teach' " " Its Mr. Huson to you young man."**

**As he when to go sit down I begin to read the note again so I wouldn't blush when he passed by. ' if you would like to ... ask your sister to go out with me this saturday? please and thank you?' then I write my answer in the note ' why don't you ask her you have lips that move when you talk go ask her yourself and if you can't then yes I'll ask her for you but you have to try first' then get him back the note but as I did I saw Dark was staring at me and I dropped the note on the ground and the teacher saw it. **

**"Miss Harada bring that note to the front of the classroom now" i got up and headed for the front. "Now read it to the class" "but um I can't...smiles nervously" "Now or you got to the principle office and stay there the whole day you know I hate notes in class now read it" "ok here I go 'Risa Harada now that we are 16 I was wondering if you would like to ask you sister to go out with me this saturday please and thank you? there I'm done" "Oh no Miss Harada I see more go on" "ok ' why don't you ask her you have lips that move when you talk go ask her yourself and if you can't then yes I'll ask her for you but you have to try first' there I'm done happy Mr. Huson" "yes know was that so hard?"**

**'the class starts laughing except for Dark, Diasuke who looks as if is going to die and Riku who's blushing so hard it looks as if she's going to die in minutes'**

**I just stare and look at my shoes and drop the note and here I am just finally noticing that today is a bad and I should have never stopped trying to change that fact then it hit me I still have the whole day to go WHY ME!!!.

* * *

**

**I hoped you like this chapter and hope you review it too. Hear from you soon ! I know its short but I had to come up with something fast lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intruder**

**At home while Riku is sulking in her room with the door locked shut because of the ****embarrassment**** and I'm try to comfort her.**

**"Riku it's not that bad ...at least you know he likes you now and who cares what other people think, come on stop being sad...? please??"**

**Riku "But ...But um you...your right why am I worried about I'll just call him and tell him my feels too!" 'unlocks door' "Thank you Risa you know you have changed since today usually your running around on the phone say OMG like no way but today your different is anything wrong?" she questions**

**"Um..(should I tell her I had that dream again...she'll get worried) no of course not hehehe I'm just a little tired I was up till 1 yesterday that's all , I shouldn't do that anymore!" I try to smile.**

**"If you say so but I know when there's something wrong with you and when you need to tell me I'm going to be in my room" she stated**

**"ok...but I wasn't lieing!" I said as she goes in her room and says "ya right lier"**

**as I make my way to my room and get on the computer to chat with friends I get a new friends request on my msn, I wonder who it could be so I added the person (blackwings) and when I'm finish add him he's online and starts to talk to me.**

**'hey risa how r u?'**

**'umm good do i know u?'**

**'well i'm diasuke's cousin from school remember and i sit next to u in class'**

**'o ya thats cool i'm sorry that i didn't introduce myself to u in school'**

**'it's ok i like it when a girls hard to get'**

**that statement made my heart pound so hard I could hear it through my ears.**

**'umm thank you i guess lol hehe'**

**'np so how would u like it if i walk u to school everyday from now on'**

**I thought to myself 'oh my god does he like me?'**

**'ummm that sounds very nice of u'**

**'so is it a yes or no? because i can wait all night long if i have to especially to a beauty like you'**

**"Riku are you talking to Diasuke yet!!!?" I ask Riku from my room**

**"Yes WHY!?"**

**"Just come here"**

**"ok but why"**

**"ask diasuke if he could call his cousin and see if he liked anyone from school?"**

**"ok umm...diasuke could you call your cousin to see if he liked anyone at school risa wants to know" there's a long pause until the phone rings**

**"hello" riku answers**

**"Diasuke did you found out?"**

**"...really hahaha thats funny ya I'll tell her...Risa he likes...oh my this is funny he likes you"**

**"ok now you can leave"**

**"what but...I."**

**"LEAVE NOW!!!"**

**Riku leave and slams the door so hard it moves the computer.**

**'umm... sorry I took so long to message you' as I type to Dark. Then I realize that he has logged off, so I log off too and got ready for bed.**

**suddenly at night I hear a siren from a cop car, I blinked my eye as a woke from my sleep and the cop car just passed my street and then I saw a dark figure at my door outside my balcony! I was so scared I couldn't even move the only thing that came to mind was to hind under my covers and wish this wasn't real!**

**I heard my door open and hear wind come in...**

**'I'm scared and feel something on my shoulder' I say to myself and the covers come off and the man pushes me down farther and farther into my bed and climbs on top of me kissing my neck to my cheek...I try to scream but I couldn't. Then I blank out.**

**I hope u like this chapter I tried very hard to make it longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has the mature part in it so those who do not like (sex scenes) this is not for you... but for the rest enjoy!!**

**2:00 am**

**I awake on my bed as if nothing has happen... this is weird I thought there was someone in my room I was sure of it...I remember him being on top of me... 'then it suddenly it hit me did he rape me?!'**

**I ran to my bathroom to check myself out (I take off all my clothes), theres nothing wrong with me as I check for any bruises or anything strange and nothing showed up then... then I got changed and went to my balcony to see if the lock has been broken and to my surprise it was!!**

**I started to freak out saying to myself that nothing happened he probably just left when he saw I was pasted out...or...or...he's still here in my HOUSE!!**

**7:00 am**

**I searched all around the house but found nothing and I finally noticed the clock in the kitchen "7 O'CLOCK" I ran to my room to get ready but as I changed I was still keeping a look out to see if I could find that DAMN GUY! **

**once**

**I got downstairs Riku was already with an impatiently**

**"what took you so long? I heard you up all night and you come down here late whats wrong with you?!"**

**"Riku I think (I dont want her to be scare)... I lost... my earrings..."**

**"And that was what all the fuss was about? ahh your annoying"**

**"Well thats what I'm here for annoying my older uglier sister "I said while i laughed**

**"Your just luck I don't punch you in front of our guest"**

**"guest?? what guest? is it Diasuke for you ooooooooo"**

**"No!! its you lover boy Dark Mousy maybe today he will realize your not the girl he thought you were...because Diasuke said he likes girl who are not just regular he likes them a little adventurous and thats not like you"she smiled in a sly way**

**"oh ya I can be adventurous just like umm him just watch and see ok!"**

**I make my way to the front door where he awaited and by the way he looked at me he liked it a lot ( I had my hair straighten and styled like Christie Monteiro from tekken but it was down and not in a ponytail and i was wearing a blue tank top with a denim jacket and a denim skirt that goes a little above my knee and white high boots)**

**"hey" I tell him**

**getting his attention, he smiles in a sexy way"hey I told you I would walk you to school"**

**'but I never answered you over the internet"**

**"Well I got tried after the waiting as long as I have to so I answered for you" smiling in a very sexy way, it got me horny**

**"so shall we get going"**

**Riku "Finally I get past the front door I've been watching you guys for the past 5 mins. and I'm already barfing to myself"**

**"Riku be more respectful when there is company here"**

**"Oh like your one to talk"**

**"Riku just go'**

**"Fine cya at school Dark oh ya you too Risa"**

**"Sisters a very big pain in the butt you so lucky you don't have sisters Dark, or do you?"**

**"uh no but I wish I had a sibling"**

**'Really what for they get in the way and are very annoying"**

**"but they can be your best friend, they are always on your side, and help you when you need it the most"**

**"oh when you put it that way ya I see more clearly of what your saying'**

**"well lets go to school'**

**"ok and if you think for one second..." as I was talking he kissed me...I blush very very hard and drops his hand accidentally on my breast...I blush even more**

**"sorry I couldn't resist"**

**"Are you ok Risa?"**

**"Ya...I'm ok" realizing his lips kind of feeling familiar but from where?**

**"So I'm very sorry about the kiss and me accidentally touching you boobs"**

**"I said it was fine" still trying to found out where in the hell have I felt his lips they felt very smooth and soft yet mysteriously...where! WHERE!WHERE!!**

**As we walked he just kept talking to me and talking about something but I was to distracted by think that I was walking on in a green light and a car was about to hit me when Dark all of sudden ran like lighten to rescue me and man was he fast!**

**"D..D..Da..rk you saved me..." looking at him in the most innocent way possible**

**"Ya I know I wouldn't want the most beautiful girl in school dieing on me when I walked her to and from school everyday" he smiled with his sexiness again **

**and made me so horny that my nipples got hard and he saw and touched my leg with his hand and rubbed it gently up and down..which got me more horny and**

**all of a sudden time before us stopped and Dark lifted me to the wall and started groping me touching me every place I wanted...kissing me with full **

**intentions then before I knew it we were in the forest and i laying naked on the ground and him naked on top of me and we stared at each other with interest **

**and he stared to lick my nipple on my right and digging two of his fingers in my womenhood I just started to moan with delight and he moved his gorgeous lips**

**to the other nipple biting down into it as he did this I whimpered he saw this and kissed my lips softly and stared to go lower and lower exiting he fingers from**

**my enters and he stuck his lips to it and maded me so horny I just wanted to have the full on sex with him!!**

**he licked around my enters first and sucking on it gently then harder and harder looking at me with sexiness and then after 10 mins doing this he stopped **

**and stared at me and I knew what this meant my turn so he relax and waited patiently and man was he huge it took a while to adjust but I licked his **

**manliness and he smiled with pleasure and I put it in my mouth and started sucking this time he moaned and the sound of that made me happy and he held my**

**hair so it wouldn't get in the way and I got more into it and went faster and faster he stop me and and brought me to the ground and inserted himself and **

**BOOM!! he was in there and blood dripping from the entering I started to cry from the pain and he told me 'soon the pain will turn to pleasure' and he was**

**right I wanted him to go deeper harder until we had nothing left and before I knew it ..it was over I opened my eyes and there I was again where me and **

**Dark started at the street where he saved me ...he smiled and said "this will be our secret ok."**

**Hoped you enjoyed and review plz!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**How I love You So**

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while to those who read my story (I AM SO VERY SORRY I HOPE YOUR STILL GOING TO READ MY STORY)

* * *

**Flashback**

**It was over I opened my eyes and there I was again where me and **

**Dark started at the street where he saved me ...he smiled and said "this will be our secret ok."**

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**Its been 2 days since the whole sex thing happen and I finally found out Dark's secret**

**I guess he's this magical man who's a thief for the Niwa Family...I ****couldn't even believe him**

**when he said it to me but it had to be true since we had sex in a forest nearly 15 miles outside town!!**

**While laying down on my bed I heard a noise by the balcony door and to my surprise it was**

**Dark...I just stared at him and he was looking at me from the top to bottom very slowly **

**( I blushed to found out I was only in my tank top with no bra and my panties!!) I just had finished**

**taking a shower and I forgot he was coming over...**

**he opens the door "Hey Risa you're looking so beautiful right there laying down like a fallen angel" he said breath taken.**

**we stared at each other for a while then I started to feel my cheeks getting warm to hot.**

"**I just want to feel what your body feels like when we make love not sex...I want to feel the adult feelings**

**I've been hearing since they words falling in love hit me" he voiced to me.**

**He swiftly walked towards me; I positioned myself so when he came over me he would fit **

**perfectly to my body structure; he gently traced my collarbone then he kissed me softly on the tip of my forehead slowly relaxing his weight on my mid-section.**

**Feeling warmed up by his body heat we started getting more intense kissing softly to dangerously **

**over the top softly (hehe) he stripped me of mine tank top and panties without me noticing till he **

**was naked in front of me and I took a glance at my body.**

**His body was proportioned so beautifully for the first time I really noticed it!!**

**His shoulders were wide, his waist was slim not an ounce of fat on him, his butt was rounded **

**not like other men out there whom butt sag(lol), his legs were strong looking, looking like those of a runner, **

**his hands were big probably the size of one of my breast but his hands weren't rough yet not soft either. He was perfect and I'm so lucky I have him!!**

**Look at him took the breath right out of me. He caught this and smiled, he separated my legs as he **

**gently entered me moving softly at first and kissing my neck, he speeded the processes kissing me more **

**passionately, running his left hand down my back as I arched my back.**

"**How beautiful you are to me Risa" He told me with a smile.**

**he kissed me from my face down to my waist and stopped laying his head on my stomach.**

"**I should have done still" he said **

"**Why Dark?" I asked softly**

"**I came to your house without notifying and your parents are home they could have heard us" He explained while he stroked my leg**

"**Oh My God...your right...you...umm... you have to go" I said with a worried look**

"**I don't want to leave just yet" smiling in he sexy way again as he jumped back on top entering fast and hard! **

**I almost screamed but he kissed me in a way I have never felt before rough yet soft...his passion kept building without an end it felt like it was never going to stop...**

* * *

**1 hour later of making love**

**-Dark left and changed Risa back into her clothes as she slept from the passion they had-**

* * *

**2 hours later**

**I woke up to the sunset my room was changing colors from light to dark and I realized that I had my **

**clothes on...where's Dark?? did he leave?? I forgot to take a shower!!**

**I quickly took a shower and went straight downstairs, to my surprise no one was home. I looked **

**everywhere till I found a note on the coffee table in the living room.**

_**Risa**_

_**Went out for dinner with your sister didn't want **_

_**to wake you up so we left you dinner in the**_

_**refrigerator or money if you want to order out**_

_**we'll be home at 9 pm so we hope you had a nice nap**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Dad and Mom**_

**So they left me behind...HOW RUDE!! maybe I wanted to eat out so what if I was napping they could **

**have woke me up grrrr I'll just order out...**

**...**

**So while I was on the computer I ate my food which was Chinese food and chatted online with some friends **

**including Dark as he told me he left cause he heard someone coming into my room so he dressed me quickly and covered me up and flew out my window...ahh how sweet of him to care for me... if only I was special like him... **

I hoped you guys review!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

***This chapter does have bad language so please be aware of that and has a sex scene so please BE AWARE**

**Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated lately :( I'm so sorry just been busy with college…. I know I suck lol I'm sorry… anyways ima change this story up a little I read the story and it bores me now lol sorry but I hope this time it's fabulous ok :D well I'll start now…**

2 years pass …

'I'm Risa Harada… I am now 18 years old just graduated from high school, I haven't seen Dark for at least a year and a half.. He left when Daisuke and Riku got together.

My life sucks right now… I can't stop thinking of Dark.. He's my everything how could he just have disappeared like nothing. Daisuke I really dislike you now I know it's not your fault, but why did you have to fall in love with Riku so fast, I know its part my fault, but I didn't really think you guys would have gotten together. Gosh I hate days like today.'

At the beach….

'At the beach now, guys hitting on me like no other. I hate it because they're not Dark, I mean yeah they're good looking everyone can see that, but Dark has them all beat.'

Riku "Risa come over here and swim with Daisuke and me"

Risa "no"

Riku :( "Ok"

'I hate how Riku tries to get me happy, it won't work. I just wanna go home and lay down on my bed I'm so sad just seeing couples out here.. kissing, telling each other I love you, and cuddling.'

Some guy " hey cutie, you wanna come get some sun with me in the water?"

Risa " um let me think about it…"

"no"

Guy " oh are you sure? I can make it worth your while"

Risa "pretty sure I said no the first time so please get out of my face"

Guy " ok, gosh your such a bitch"

Risa " haha ok yeah thanks fucker"

Guy walks away as soon as he can. Riku came over because she just got done listening in onto your conversation with that guy.

Riku "Risa… why are you so mean, meany"

Risa " I don't care, HE'S NOT DARK NO ONE CAN EVER BE LIKE DARK HE WAS MY ONLY ONE AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT YOU AND DAISUKE TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU GUYS RUINED MY LIFE, I HATE THAT ABOUT YOU TWO!"

Riku "…. Risa"

*As Risa leaves Riku cries on Daisuke's shoulder… she cries because she knows it's true. It is their fault.*

In Risa's room…

'Darn it Dark, you don't know how it feels to live without you… I miss you when you came to my balcony, I miss your kisses, I miss your hugs, I miss your love and basically I miss everything.

**Dark's version**

'I am somewhere with nothing here, but thinking of Risa. It's been two years, but seems like ten. I wonder what you're doing Risa…. Are you with others? Or am I just the only one? Please be happy I can't stand seeing you sad….'

I'm waiting for something to happen to let me see you again hehe I miss when we used to make love night and day. Everything seemed so perfected back then. I wanted to start everything new with you.

Please something happen please….

Risa's room

*Risa is brushing her hair when she hears something at her window going towards her balcony. She goes to the window and she sees Dark, but wait he's all white.. who is this? That's not Dark… what the fuck!*

Risa "Who are you?"

Krad "your new nightmare" he says with a grin.

Risa "What? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Krad "HAHAHA silly little women your mine NOW!"

*Risa screams, but no one can hear this scream just Dark in his different realm*

Dark "Risa!"

'I heard her scream what the fuck is happening to her? I need to find a way back to her! But how?'

*a bright light appears in front of Dark, and it forms into portal into Earth*

Dark " what the hell is happening? This doesn't happened unless…!"

With Krad

Krad "Ah my beauty, you are sure a keeper haha I hope Dark soon finds the new Niwa kid that needs him so I can trap him, right my pretty little Harada" he grins with an evil smile.

*Risa is tried and gagged to a cement wall in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, Risa looks pissed and looks like she wants to kill Krad*

Krad " come on Harada why the mean face? Don't like it that I'm better looking that your little punk Dark?"

*Risa just glares and tries to speak, but Krad shut that part up on her*

Krad "well while I'm waiting for Dark to come it look like you need some fun… am I right?" "let's start by removing your clothes"

*Krad starts stripping Risa as she cries and tries to kick him off but that's no good it just gets Krad more excited he gets undressed, she whimpers as Krad kisses her breast and fingers her womanhood, you could tell he's enjoying her soft entrance. Everything goes by so slowly as Krad gets on top of her entering her so forcefully, Risa tries to squirm free, but that's useless. Krad goes in and out slowly moving so perfect to her, but Risa seems to like it.. well her body, her mind hates that it's not Dark… Risa moans to the pleasure she's getting and he enters her so hard, he also slowly got out his manliness and goes south licking her downstairs, Krad can't help but untie Risa and Risa move to the motion, she moans so loud she can't help but likes it… he's moving his tongue in circles and sucking on it so softly she can barely move. … Risa finally sees what she's doing *

Risa "GET OFF!" she kicks Krad in the face.

Krad "you little bitch!"

*Risa tries to make a run for it, Krad catches her and finishes what he started, you could heard Risa's cries from miles, but no one in sight.*

**I hope you like it I tried to make a long chapter but if its not I'm sorry again. I was trying to watch teen mom and write at the same time hehe my bad.**

**Review though :D it really helps me know what to change and what not to change :)**


End file.
